Wizards in the Caribbean
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: Harry and his new friend get brought back in time after Harry has strange dreams. Pre HBP HPxPOTC No Slash Complete
1. The New Neighbors

This is my new story. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in HP or POTC

* * *

Harry Potter was for the most part an ordinary young man. He was just turning sixteen and was very depressed. It was only a few weeks ago that he lost his beloved godfather. He was currently in his bedroom with his face on the pillow just lying there. His aunt and uncle were basically ignoring him except to tell him to eat, shut his bird up and do some chores. The sun came out and Harry heard voices coming from across the street. Harry got up and looked out the window. In the house were their new neighbors that were currently unpacking.

"Boy, get down here," his aunt called.

Harry slowly left the window and went downstairs.

"Tonight the new neighbors are coming to eat and we want no funny business got it. We shall be monitoring you as well. Go and tidy yourself up. Go!"

Harry barely acknowledged her and went back to his room.

* * *

It felt like it was only a short amount of time before he had to go back down and wait. After 5 minutes, you could hear the people walking up to the house. They rang the bell and his aunt had Harry get it. He went over and opened the door to see who they were. There were only two, a teenage girl and her mother. The girl looked to be around Harry's age. She had long, black hair and gray eyes. Her mother on the other hand had short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Welcome to our home," his aunt said right behind him, "Please come in."

The two women walked in and looked around.

"Thank you for inviting us. We only just arrived here yesterday," the woman said.

"Oh it's our pleasure...and where is your husband," Petunia asked.

"Oh he died a few months ago. We weren't there and well..."

The girl had tears in her eyes.

"OH well, why don't we sit down. I'll introduce you to the rest of the family as well."

She brought them into the sitting room.

"This is my husband Vernon and my son Dudley."

The girl gave a small snort at his name and her mother pushed her a bit.

"Well I am Justine and this is my daughter Cassie."

"Excuse me ma'am could you please tell me where your bathroom is," Cassie asked.

"I told you to go before we left," her mother said.

"I didn't have to then."

"Not to worry, Dudley dear please show her where it is," Vernon said.

"Sure thing," the fat lump said.

He took her by the arm up the stairs.

"Right here," he said pointing to a closed door.

"Thank you, I can find my way back down now," she said.

Dudley gave her a lame look before going back downstairs. Cassie opened the door and closed it again. She decided to do like her mother said and sneak around. From what she mostly saw, everything was normal.

"How much more Muggle can you get."

She had reached the last door, which was closed, before it opened. Cassie jumped in fright but Petunia was calling them all to dinner. Harry helped her up.

"Thanks, I'm Cassie."

"Harry."

Then went down silently but Harry knew what she and her mother probably were.

* * *

When they got there, Cassie's mother's eyes widened the moment she saw Harry.

"Excuse me but I forgot. This is my nephew Harry Potter. He doesn't stay with us often. Spends most of the year at school. St. Brutis' you know," Petunia babbled.

Harry just rolled his eyes and sat down. They ate mainly in silence with Petunia occasionally telling Justine about the neighbors and what they did. Harry wanted more than anything than to go back upstairs.

"So, where is your daughter going to be going to school this year," Vernon asked.

"Oh a lovely boarding school. I went there myself in my day," Justine said in a nostalgic way.

Harry coughed on his food at that statement.

"In fact I'm going to be teaching there this coming year," she continued.

Meanwhile Dudley was bragging about something to Cassie.

"Yeah, I beat that guy in ten minutes. Knocked him out cold I did."

Cassie just smiled and nodded pretending to listen.

* * *

They then ate dessert and went to the living room to talk some more.

"I would very much like a tour of your home Mrs. Dursley," Justine said.

"Please call me Petunia. Let's start with down here," she said.

The adults left the room while the teens just sat there.

"Would you like to see my room Cassie? I'll show you my trophies," Dudley asked.

"No, I think I'm fine right here," she said sitting next to Harry.

"I wouldn't get to close to him if I were you. He might have a fit or something being the freak he is," he said.

Cassie looked sadly at Harry. They locked eyes and both had similar looks of sadness, the loss of another.

"What's your last name," Harry asked.

"Black," she said.

Harry wasn't at all shocked, she looked just like her father. Dudley left to tell his parents he was going out.

"I'm going to meet some friends Cassie, want to come with me on a tour," he asked.

"No, I'll stay until we leave. Maybe some other time."

He nodded and left. The two left over teens sighed at the same time but stopped when they noticed the other had done the same.

"So, I take it you're going to a boarding school," Harry asked.

"Yes, I'm going to Hogwarts if that's what you mean," she said.

"Then I'll see you there," he said.

There was more silence interrupted by the noise of the adults upstairs.

"Is your mother in the Order," he asked.

"Yeah, she just signed up when she heard my father...," she said.

Harry looked away.

"I hear you got to know him in the last years since he escaped," Cassie said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I can tell you some things but we'll need to wait because my aunt and uncle won't be to keen if they find out you're magical," Harry said.

"Come by my house tomorrow. My mother would like to know too," she said.

"Okay, I think I can sneak out," he said.

The adults came back down.

"Well Cassie, it's getting late. We should go home," Justine said getting her purse.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you all," Cassie faked.

"It was wonderful meeting you as well," Petunia said.

Cassie winked at Harry and they left.

"Now that they're gone, you can return to your room now," his uncle said.

* * *

That night, Harry dreamt about Sirius again. Harry is once again at the Department of Mysteries. He is walking and stops at the veil. He can like always hear the voices behind there but this time they included Sirius.

"Harry," he said, "Try and find me. I'm not in the veil but somewhere else. Bring me back."

Suddenly there was a loud noise like a cannon and the veil glew and shook.


	2. Chores with the Blacks

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

"The veil never did that before," Harry thought.

This time the dream was different. He looked over to his clock and saw it read 5:30.

"I'll never get back to sleep now," he said putting the pillow on his head.

Since he usually got up for an early morning run anyway, today would be no exception. Harry got up, put on his running clothes and walked quietly down the stairs and went outside. He went around the block a few times. On his 5th time around, he almost tripped over someone.

"Sorry...oh hi Cassie."

Cassie was currently lying on the grass after being pushed over. "Don't worry Harry, I was distracted too," she said.

"When would be the best time fore you to come over," she then asked.

Harry thought about it. "Around 12 would be fine since my uncle is going to work, my aunt is going shopping and my cousin is somewhere."

"Great, I'll go tell my mum," she said and went back inside.

* * *

Harry went back into his house and went back to his room to get a bit more sleep. Harry's uncle told him soon that he had to get up because everyone was leaving.

"Always sleeping in, every morning," his uncle said walking away.

Harry once again got up and put some clothes on. When he finally got downstairs, only his aunt was left.

"I'm leaving you here today. The list is on the refrigerator. If anything gets broken or ruined then you'll be in that room till school starts. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably," he said back.

After she left, Harry went to see what she left him to do.

"Clean my room, Dudley's and weed the garden," he said sighing.

He looked at the clock and it was almost noon now.

"Guess I should go now," he said.

Harry went across the street and rang the doorbell. The door opened and it was Cassie again.

"Hey Harry, come on in."

"Is that you Harry," Justine asked from the kitchen.

"Yes," he said.

She walked right in and gave him a big hug. He could tell she was crying as well. "You've gotten so big," she said finally letting go.

"Yeah," he said before adding, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Well, as long as he's in a better place now. Come and sit down," she said leading him to the living room.

"Your home is lovely," he said.

"Thank you. Cassie, could you bring in the tray," Justine said.

Cassie came in with a tray of sandwiches and butterbeer.

"So, what do you want me to tell you?"

"How was everything before... he died," Justine asked slowly.

Harry wasn't very sure what to really say.

"Well, he seemed okay. Dumbledore was making him stay inside of the house and everyone could tell he was restless. When he heard that I thought he was being tortured, he came to rescue me," he said sadly.

"Harry, it's not your fault. It's Voldemort and Krecher's. He would have wanted to go like that, in the heat of battle rather than inside the house he hated so much," Justine said.

"Sirius never told me he was married and had a daughter though," Harry said.

"Well, after he went into hiding, I brought Cassie with me to America and once they thought he did it and went to jail, I couldn't get back at all until now."

"Why?"

"Well since they thought he was Voldemorts right hand man, they would think I was a Deatheater myself. See we both came from very pureblood associated families."

"So, what family..."

"I was born into the wonderful Malfoy's. Lucious is my stupid older brother. Sometimes I find it so funny that I married Sirius. A pureblood who hated their family married a pureblood who hated their family," Justine said laughing abit.

"So I take it you knew my mother since you were in the same year."

"Oh yes, we were the best of friends. Never without each other, much like with Sirius and your father."

* * *

Harry looked at his watch (he got a new one). "I'd better go, my aunt left me some chores and she won't be happy if..."

"What does she want you to do," Cassie asked.

"Clean my room and Dudley's and weed the garden."

"She's making you do all of that," Justine asked.

Harry nodded while Justine thought for a moment. "Why don't we help you? When does she come home?"

"Around 4 but you never know really."

"Well then let's go now and we can swap more stories."

So the three of them got up and left the house to go to the other. The first place they went to was Harry's room.

"How can you live like this," Cassie asked.

Books and clothes were all over the place. Justine just waved her wand and everything began to clean and move by itself.

"On to Dudley's," Justine said.

Once they opened the door, they had to close it again.

"How can he sleep in there," Justine asked.

She tapped the door with her wand and opened it again to find no smell, but everything was all over the place. She used the same charm and everything went to their proper places again. Finally they went out to the yard. She waved her wand in a different formation and the weeds shrunk to nothing.

"Come, we'll go back to the house now."

"Why did we even need to come in the first place anyway," Cassie asked no one as they walked back.

* * *

Once back inside, Cassie took Harry to her room.

"I'll call if I see your aunt or someone," Justine said from downstairs as they went up.

"You can help me put my things away," Cassie said opening her door.

It was true, most of her things were still in boxes.

"Let's get started."

Within an hour her whole room was perfect.

"Hey, you have a Firebolt too."

"Yeah, my mother bought it for my last birthday."

"Harry, your aunt's driving up," Justine said.

"See you soon," Harry said and left.

Once downstairs, Justine grabbed his hand. "I can apparate both of us to your bedroom," she said.

Harry closed his eyes and felt like he was going through a tube. He opened them and was inside his bedroom.

"See you soon," he said.

Justine waved and disappeared again.

* * *

Don't worry, it'll get more exciting later. I really hope you like it. Review please. 


	3. Happy Birthday Spray

Here's a new chapter. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Everyday for a whole month, Harry would go over there to spend time with them. Finally it was July 30th and he got an owl from Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope this year is better than the last. We're bringing you to HQ tomorrow at 1 o'clock and spend the rest of the summer here. See you then._

_Ron_

So Harry went over to the Black's house and told them.

"That's wonderful Harry. We're coming too as well," Cassie said.

"Have you ever met Ron and his family?"

"No but from what you told me I can't wait."

"By the way Justine, I was thinking back to what you had said at my aunt's house, what class are you teaching," he asked.

"That's a secret but I will tell you its not defense. That went to someone else," she said mysteriously.

* * *

The next morning Harry told his family he was leaving again. He packed all of his things and waited. Since it was a Sunday, everyone stayed at home. At 12 on the nose, the doorbell rang. Petunia opened the door and it was Remus.

"I'm here for Harry," he said looking around.

She let him in. He was wearing a black tee shirt and jeans. He looked so like a Muggle that even Harry was shocked. He helped him bring his things outside before the door was shut.

"Surprised," Remus asked.

"It's just that I've never seen you look so..." he started.

"Normal. Well I'm surprised most wizards don't just transfigure their own robes into Muggle clothing."

"So how are we getting there," Harry asked.

"Floo Network, but first how are you," Remus asked concerned.

"I'm great actually. Our new neighbors really helped."

"Well that's good. I knew you'd feel better."

"So how are we using the Floo," Harry asked.

"Across the street of course."

Together they carried the trunk and cage over quickly and quietly. Harry rang the bell and they waited a few moments before Cassie opened the door.

"We were expecting you," she said closing the door behind them.

"Are you lot here now," Justine asked from another room.

"Yes," Remus called back.

She said hello to Harry and hugged Remus before they walked over to the fireplace.

"You know what to do," Remus said handing him some powder.

"#12 Grimmauld Place!"

* * *

As soon as he got there, someone pulled him into a big hug.

"Mum, give him some air," Ron called.

After Mrs. Weasley let go, Remus came followed by Cassie and Justine.

"Lunch will be ready in an hour dears, make yourselves at home," Mrs. Weasley said.

The three teens brought their things to their respectable rooms.

"I see you've redecorated," Harry said.

Their room was now red and gold.

"Well I wanted to paint it Orange, you know like my room, but I thought you'd like this better."

That was when he finally had a chance to speak to Cassie.

"I guess I finally get to meet you. Ron Weasley," he said extending his hand.

"Cassie Black."

"So, you're really Sirius' daughter. He never mentioned you though."

"Well I don't really have an answer for you there as I don't really remember him at all," she said sitting on the bed.

"Sorry," Ron said silently.

"How about I watch the two of you play some chess," Harry said.

"Okay but prepare to lose," Ron said to Cassie.

"Yeah, like any normal people could beat you," Cassie said back.

The match took about twenty minutes before once again Ron won.

"Dears, lunch is ready," Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.

"Great, I'm starved," Harry said.

As he walked out, Cassie and Ron shared a look as to what was going on downstairs. Once Harry got there, all of the lights were out before suddenly coming back on again.

"Surprise!"

In the room were Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Justine and Profs. Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"You two were supposed to keep me busy, weren't you," Harry said lightly turning on them.

"Yup," Ron said.

"Why do you think me and Ron played such a long game of chess. You yourself call him unbeatable and I'm pretty good myself," Cassie said.

"Happy Birthday Harry," Hermione said giving him a hug.

* * *

They ate their meal of sandwiches and chips. Everyone looked pretty good though Harry could still see the scars on Ron now that he looked better. After lunch everyone begged Harry to open his gifts. There was a small pile in the corner. From Ron and his family, he got his own mini-Quidditch set.

"We need you to get back into your game," Ron said.

"But can I still play, right," Harry asked Prof. McGonagall.

"Of course, under the condition you win us that trophy again, Potter. It fits so nicely in my office."

From Remus he got a book called, "Defense for the Defenseless. What To Do In A Live or Die Situation."

"Wow, thanks Remus."

"Thought it might come in handy," he said not saying anything more. From Justine and Cassie he got a photograph. It was taken on his parent's graduation day and it had all of their friends including Justine, Remus and Sirius.

"I cut Peter out after it happened," she whispered to him.

Finally Prof. Dumbledore stood up. "I actually have something for the three of you," he said taking out envelopes.

"Is that," Hermione trailed off.

"Yes, these are your O.W.L results and course selection sheets for next year," he said before sitting down again.

The three of them looked at each other before tearing into them. After Harry finished reading it, he was beaming. He got 7 O.W.L's but only got an E in Potions. On the plus side he got an O in Defense but that lifted him for only a few moments.

"So, how'd you do Harry," Ron asked.

He looked at the others and saw that they seemed happy.

"Seven," he said.

"Seven, that's very good. How about you Hermione," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Ten with outstanding in everything but defense."

"That's great. What about you Ron," Ginny asked.

"I got seven too. But I didn't get any outstandings though."

"That's very good. You all did well," Justine said.

"Wait a minute, Harry I think you forgot something," Cassie said looking over his shoulder.

"He got an outstanding O.W.L in defense."

Everyone began to say things at once. "I remember your test-giver telling me that he hadn't had scores that high in years," Prof. Dumbledore said.

"Why didn't you tell us Harry? That's really great," Hermione said a little shocked. Probably because it wasn't her.

"No reason, not very important," Harry said quickly.

It was quiet for a few moments.

"I guess someone finally beat my record then," Remus said.

"You held the highest score," Ron said.

"Me, Lily, James and Sirius weren't too far behind," Justine added.

* * *

No one said anything for a little while as they looked over the results. Suddenly two figures came out of the fireplace.

"We didn't miss the party did we," George asked. The twins had arrived.

"No, you're just in time guys," Harry said.

"Well we can't stay long, we'll be back tonight. Got to get back to the shop," Fred said.

"Just wanted to give Harry his gift before going off again," George added.

He handed Harry a box and the two left again. Everyone blinked before Harry began to open it.

"I would be careful. Don't know what it'll do," Ron said.

Inside was another box with string around it.

"Careful," Hermione said.

He pulled it and it spoke. "Happy Birthday from Gred and Forge!"

Then it sprayed them all with some goo before closing itself again. Almost immediately their clothes either said Happy or Birthday except Harry whose shirt said Harry.

"Must be their Happy Birthday spray," Ginny mumbled looking at the word Birthday on her shirt. Remus said the counter charm and everyone was normal again.

"Well that was interesting," he commented.

"Let's have that next game Cassie," Ron said.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Next chapter is back to school. Watch the Harry Potter trailer, it's wonderful. I wish November was now. Anyway I'll hopefully update soon. Ciao. 


	4. Back to School

Disclaimer: I don't own any pirates or wizards (but I'd like to)

The rest of the summer was relatively quiet, except for one dream the day before they were leaving.

Dream Harry and Cassie were walking around Hogwarts late one night. "Are you sure this was the way,"

Cassie asked. The Harry that was dreaming was standing off to the side watching this. "I'm positive. This was

where he told me to go," the other Harry said. "Are you sure we can trust it," Cassie said stopping him. The

two of them stopped in front of the painting of an old ship. "So we just touch it then," Cassie asked more

determined. The other Harry nodded. Suddenly a voice broke through his dream. "3rd floor corridor and

straight. Take the fork to the right and touch the painting of the black ship." End Dream

Harry sat straight up in the bed. It seemed to be just after day light and since Mrs. Weasley was going to yell

at them anyway later, best to stay up now. Harry finished all of his packing the night before and was sort of

really hungry. He left the room and went downstairs. He was almost at the kitchen when he heard some

voices. "I'm not sure how much longer I can stand being in this house Remus," Justine said. "Yeah well, at least

we won't need to be here all the time starting today," Remus said back. Harry decided to wait a few seconds

before going down. They stopped talking abruptly. "Good morning," he said pretending to yawn. "Good

morning, you're up early," Justine said. "Yeah, I beat Hermione and Mrs. Weasley today." "Would you like

something now or do you want to wait," Remus asked. "I'll wait but could I have some hot cocoa," he asked.

"Sure, I'll do it. Remus is only good at making tea," Justine said.

Soon everyone was fed, clothed and ready to go. "Let's see we've done car, both flying and non, taxi and

walking. How're we getting there this year," Ron asked. "Portkey," Justine said taking out some plates and

cups. Everyone groaned. "Well go ahead and take your things. They're going to activate soon anyway,"

Remus said. Almost right after he said that, they felt that familiar feeling and arrived at Platform 9 3/4. "Okay,

time to go," Mrs. Weasley said. They all said their good-byes. When Harry got to Remus, he whispered,

"You'll see me sooner than you think." They got onto the train and it soon began to move. "We're going to go

to the prefect meeting now," Hermione said. "Don't have to much fun without us," Ron called walking away.

Up until the point when they returned, Harry, Cassie and Ginny had a good match of Exploding Snap. "So,

anything we need to know this year," Ginny asked. Nothing of real importance," Hermione said. "Everything is

as it was," Ron added. Suddenly the door opened again and none of them, not even Cassie, were surprised as

to whom it was. "What do you want this year Malfoy," Harry asked. "Just wanted to meet my dear cousin."

"Well I don't really want to meet you," Cassie said back. "Why don't you come with me and I'll introduce you

to some more family," he said walking in. "Se said no Malfoy," Harry said getting up. Malfoy looked him up

and down smirking. "We'll get you one way or another. All of you," he said and left.

In no time at all they were at Hogwarts. "Firs years, firs years 'is way," they heard Hagrid call. "I'll meet you

guys at the school. Got to get sorted with the first years," Cassie said climbing into a boat. The rest took the

Threastral led carriages up to the castle. Once there, they all sat down in the Great Hall to wait for everyone to

come in. "Why can't they ever do this faster," Ron complained as the younger kids and Cassie walked in.

After all 100 first years were sorted, they called the last name. "Cassiopeia Black." "So that's why we always

had to call her Cassie," Ron said. "Oh yeah and why whenever I asked her what Cassie was short for she

would change the subject," Harry added. Everyone was staring at her, not knowing whether to trust her or not

based on her somewhat famous last name. With hat on head "Well, well, well, a little difficult," the hat said.

"Why," Cassie thought. "Your parents were hard to place as well. You have a wonderful mind, Ravenclaw's

not bad. Yet I sense some cunning and Slytherin might do you well also." "There is no way you're sending me

to that pit." "No, you are different like your parents. Much courage to prove everyone wrong about your

father. I know where you're going." "Gryffindor," the hat exclaimed. A few of her fellow students at her table

clapped, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny hardest of all. Cassie walked over and sat with her friends before

Prof. Dumbledore stood up. "There is a time to speak and alas this is not it. Tuck in." The food appeared and

everyone dug in.

"Guys, did you notice something," Hermione said pointing to the teachers. Sitting up there were Remus and

Justine and for some reason Snape was no where to be found. "What could that mean," Ron asked no one in

particular before putting some food in his mouth. "There isn't even a seat for him," Harry said. They ate and

once the meal was over, Prof. Dumbledore stood up again. "Welcome back to another year. I have many start

of term announcements to make so please bear with me. First years please know that the Forbidden Forest is

as the name suggests. Older students should know that as well. (His eyes moved over to the trio who smirked)

Next, we have two teachers joining us. One you know as Prof. Lupin who has kindly consented to teach us

defense once again. (Tables all clap, Gryffindors hardest, while the Slytherins howl) And our dear Prof. Snape

is not joining us this year as he has been...called away. Luckily we have found a suitable replacement. Please

welcome Prof. Black." Again a lot of clapping, especially from N.E.W.T level Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and

Hufflepuffs. "That is everything of importance. Good night." Everyone began to leave soon and they all got to

the tower safely. The password was Blazing Suns. "So Cassie, is the new professor your mum," Seamus

asked. "Yeah, that's her." "Well I'm going to bed now," Harry announced. "See you tomorrow," Hermione,

Ron and Cassie said. Harry went up and climbed into bed.

Dream again "3rd floor corridor and straight. Take the fork to the right and touch the painting of the black

ship," the voice said again. "Hurry Harry,I need you," Sirius said again.

Freaky dreams again. You're probably dying for the pirates to come. That's in two chapters. Anyway, as I stated, this story will have no slash (it's just not my thing). Later.


	5. School Days

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Pirate or Harry Potter (though a girl can still dream right)

Harry turned over and looked at his clock. It read 4:45 so he tried to go back to sleep and succeeded a bit, till

at least 7:15. He got up, showered, got dressed and waited in the common room for the others. Cassie and

Hermione came down ten minutes later. "Good morning Harry. Have a good sleep," Cassie asked. "Yeah, how

do you like your room and bed," Harry asked. "It's okay." "So, what are you doing up so early? We had to

drag you out last year," Hermione commented. "Just couldn't sleep anymore." After waiting another 45 minutes,

Ron finally came stumbling down the stairs. "Why didn't you wake me up," he asked. They all just shrugged

before leaving for breakfast.

Once down there, they got their schedules and looked them over while eating. "At least we're together the

whole day," Hermione said. "Except you've got Ancient Runes while we have Divination," Harry said. "Why are

we still taking that class," Ron asked. After getting no response, they continued to eat. Once they finished, they

went back to get their books and headed out. "See you later," they said to Hermione as they went up to the

North Tower.

Once there they all sat at the same round table and waited. Prof. Trelawney walked in the same manor she

always did before she had been let go. "Welcome back my dears. Today we will be reviewing dream study.

Work with your groups and decipher them. I will be going around the room to help in a bit." Harry noticed that

she didn't mention anything from the previous year. "So, anyone had any dreams," Cassie asked. Harry didn't

really want to mention his. "Make something up," Cassie mouthed. "Oh well, I was playing Quidditch and I fell

uhhh unto a marshmallow... yeah and then Harry and Hermione showed up and we ate it... the marshmallow,"

Ron stated. Both Harry and Cassie both broke into hysterics over the stupidity of that. Prof. Trelawney just

looked over to them and didn't say a word. For the rest of the time, they basically made things up. "For

homework, please write your dream diaries again. I shall see you soon."

They had to run to make it in time to get to their next class. For the rest of the day, they had Transfiguration and

Charms. "At least we're finished for today," Ron said after they had turned (or at least tried to) a mouse into a

corkscrew and reviewed things from the year before. They sat in the Great Hall and ate. "Tomorrow we have

Potions, Defense and Care of Magical creatures," Hermione reminded them. "At least Snape won't be there

sneering and glaring at me the whole time," Harry said.

They did what little homework they had before going to be again. Harry still had the dream about the veil and he

still told no one. The next few days were well off. Defense and Potions were actually become favorite classes of

most people. Prof. Lupin really helped them learn their subject well while Prof. Black showed caring for the

students that really none of the Slythrin's could be truly mean to her, well maybe one... "I knew this place was

going to the dogs. First the oaf and the werewolf are back and now they have this incompetent woman teaching

us potions," Malfoy said one day after class when he tried to get her to like his house more. Other than him and

his pack of groupies no one said anything.

One night at the end of September, Harry had the dream again. It was still very late at night and he knew he had

to figure it out, but how? Right away he figured it out and took his cloak and map with him. In the common

room however, someone was sitting in a chair looking out the window. "Cassie?" She jumped and looked at

him. "Harry, what're you doing up?" "I had a dream and wanted to take a walk. Want to come with me?" She

smiled a bit. "Sure, but won't we get caught?" "Not with these. Come on," he said putting the cloak on them. "I

solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said and the map appeared. "That's amazing," she said watching it

appear. "Thank our dads, let's go." Together they walked through the corridors making sure that they wouldn't

be heard by anyone. For some reason however Harry stopped. "What is it," Cassie asked. "This way," he said

pulling her with him. They walked until they came upon a fork. "This is just like my dream." "What dream?"

"Come on, I'll show you," he said. He led her to the right and surprise there was a picture of a ship. "Are you

sure this was the way," Cassie asked. "I'm positive, this was where he told me to go." "Are you sure we can

trust it?" The two of them looked at it. "So we just touch it then," she said. "I don't know what'll happen but I do

know something will," Harry said determined. She nodded and the two of them reached their hands forward.

The moment they made contact with the painting, the felt their feet leave the ground. A bright light shown and

they were falling fast.

Next chapter: Pirates. Sorry I made you wait for so long. I hope to have it up by next week. Like I said in my other story **Review Please**. Bye :-)


	6. Pirates?

This chapter has pirates. Enjoy

Disclimer: I own nothing.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," they screamed. Colors were rushing past them and all it once it all stopped. "Son, wake up. You

a 'right," someone asked. Harry slowly began to open his eyes. Above him stood a strange looking man. He

had long black hair with beads and dreadlocks. There was kohl around his eyes and clothes that would've fit in

during the 1700's. "I think so sir," Harry said sitting up. He looked around and saw that he seemed to be on

some hot island. "That's Captain," the man said. "What?" "Captain Jack Sparrow's the name and you are in the

Isle de la Muerta." Harry was still looking around. It was bright, sunny and very hot. Harry (still wearing his

robes) wiped his forehead and looked at the Captain. "Is there something wrong," Captain Sparrow asked.

"No, nothing. I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter." "Well Mr. Potter, you seem new to the area and a little lost."

Harry looked around for a third time. "Well I came with a friend but I can't seem to find her." "When I found

you lying on the ground, it was only you and no one else. Sorry." Harry was worried. It was obvious to him that

he more than likely traveled through time and he did hear Cassie with him. What if she was in another time

altogether because of him? Harry was getting increasingly hot. "Do you happen to have a spare change of

clothes?" The Captain thought about it. "Might have some on me ship," he said motioning for Harry to follow

him.

They walked to the other side of the beach and came upon the same ship that was in the picture. "How old are

ye?" "16," Harry said. "Well, we have the position available for a cabin boy and since I don't want you kept on

an island alone you might like to take the job." "What does it entail?" "Cleaning the decks, cooking and some

light lookout as well. How much do you know about sword fighting?" It was sort of obvious now that this just

wasn't some sailor and his crew. This was pirates. Anyway, the only time he was ever near a sword was with

the Basilisk in 2nd year. He knew how to duel magically though but physically still nothing. "Not much sir," he

said. "On the ship, you will refer to me as Captain, savvy." "Right Captain." "Good, now you get changed and

then I'll introduce you to the crew," he said throwing Harry into the room and shutting the door. Harry found the

closet with the clothes and tried to find something that would fit. Finally he came out and went over to the

captain.

"Crew, forward," Jack yelled. Everyone came and stood in line. "Men, & Anna, this is Harry. He is to be our

new cabin boy. We may need to train him up a bit but other than that be nice. Or as nice as you can." He

showed him to everyone from Ana Maria to Gibbs to Cotton and his parrot. "Where's S," Jack asked. "Must

still be in the crows nest," Gibbs said. Harry wondered who this person was. "S has only been in our crew a few

months. Knows everything from the stars to how far away land is," Gibbs said to his unasked question. "Doesn't

come down much though," Jack added. "Might meet him someday then," Harry said. "Okay, your first task is to

swab the decks. Here's a mop," Jack said and they left Harry to it.

At around 4, he guessed, he went down to try and cook something for dinner. He decided on an easy soup and

got to it. About an hour later the crew came down to eat. And they ate and ate. "This is wonderful lad," Jack

said. Everyone offered their complements and sort of a party went through the night where everyone, except

Harry, drank and sang. Harry left and went to go look out at the water. He fell asleep there and woke up to

someone dumping water on him. "Glad to see you're awake sonny. Time to get to work again," Gibbs said.

Harry smiled and began the day again.

How did you like it? Next chapter should be up sometime next week. **Review Please. **Later. :-)


	7. Meeting S

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

That was how it went for the next few weeks. Harry was getting used to having the crew around but he was still

pretty worried about Cassie. One day, while he was making dinner, he heard a knock on the door. In walked

the Captain. "Emerald," he said, "We are approaching land so we can get some supplies. I want you to stay on

board, savvy." "Savvy," Harry said back. He got the name Emerald Eyes because of their deep hue and the fact

they looked like emeralds.

Harry quickly finished his prep work before going out on deck again. Harry had changed from before he left.

His hair was now longer and reached his shoulders. It even covered his scar. He grew a few more inches tan

from being inside so often. He looked up and saw a black form in the crows nest. He figured it was still S. He

still hadn't met him yet, but he did hear a few stories from the time he asked about him.

Flashback

It was a week after Harry got on the ship when he asked his question. "What's S like anyway?" Jack thought

about it. "We found him on an island around June. Doesn't talk much or for that matter come down. Anyway

when he does come on one of our ... events he can somehow outdo all of us. It's strange but it's almost like

magic in a way. Anyway, we only take him when we go somewhere big."

End Flashback

Harry ran back down and got an extra loaf of bread. He decided now was as good a time as any to try. He

took each step one at a time before finally reaching the top. He looked out and saw a gorgeous view. Looking

around, it was almost as if S had disappeared completely. "Yes," a voice from behind him said. He turned

around and got his first look at the pirate. "I was just wondering if you were hungry. Brought you a loaf of

bread," Harry said handing it to him. He was wearing a long hood over his head for some reason (wasn't he hot)

but other than that he wore a peasant shirt and black pants with a sword at his side. The man took the bread

and gave Harry a piercing look. "Have we met before," he asked. "Not likely, I've only been here about a month

and you've never come down." He began eating the bread and looked out at the sea. "They should be coming

back soon," S said. Harry nodded his head and went to climb back down. "Oh and lad," S started. Harry

looked again. "Thanks for the bread." Harry smiled and climbed all the way back.

Later that night, Jack asked Harry what he did while they were away. "I went and visited S," he said. "You

mean you actually went up and had a conversation with him," Jack said surprised. "Well I wouldn't call it a

conversation as I only gave him a loaf of bread," Harry said smiling. Jack didn't ask him about it anymore but

just nodded his head whispering something to Gibbs.

The next morning Harry found out what it was. "Today we'll be practicing sword fighting," Jack said. Harry's

eyes lit up. This was what he had been waiting for. "We're going to be going into my cabin though to keep away

from prying eyes," Jack said leading him away. Once inside he closed the door and went to his closet and took

out a wooden sword. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself so soon," Jack said handing it to him. First they began

with some easy footwork before having a long talk about balance. "You did pretty good for your first try," Jack

said as Harry sat on the ground panting. Jack left the room then and Harry left soon afterwards. That night at

dinner though, something extraordinary happened.

Sorry about the long wait. That was fun wasn't it. Oh my god, a cliffhanger. Hahahahaha. Anyway, I hope you liked it. **Review Please**


	8. Old Friends, Magic and Weddings

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

When everyone was just sitting down to dinner, they heard footsteps. They all looked and standing right there

was S hood and all. After everyone stared for a few seconds, they went back to their meals. S got a plate and

Harry made room for him to sit with them. He sat down and ate quietly all the while Harry, Jack, and Mr.

Gibbs watched. "And to what do we owe this pleasure to," Jack asked. "Just wanted something fresh for a

change," S said. As they ate, Harry told Mr. Gibbs about his session with Jack. "The boy's almost a natural.

You sure you've never touched a sword before," Jack asked drinking some rum. "Well I wouldn't go that far. I

have done a small amount of practice at my old home but nothing in recent years," Harry said, sipping some

water. "Well, I best be going back to the crows nest now," S said. He got up and nodded to all in turn before

departing.

At least once a week after that he would come for a meal. S would just eat some of the food, drink some

water, and go right back again. Meanwhile, Harry's lessons were very much improving quickly. After one

practice, Jack felt Harry was ready for his own sword. "Once we stop in Tortuga, we'll get you one," he had

said. "Tortuga, ho," S called from atop. "'Aright men, and Anna, let's go," Jack said. Everyone was eager to go

to this island. Harry's first impression was one of disgust. People were drinking and having... doing

inappropriate things in the middle of daylight. And no one cared! Jack took Harry right away to the store. They

spent most of the day there but came out with nothing. Nothing felt right to Harry and Jack understood. "Took

me awhile myself," he'd said. Once they got back on the ship, one of the crew members went over to Jack.

"Found a youngin try'n to steal me money," he said. Jack sighed and went to go deal with it. "Did you find on

then," Gibbs asked. "Nah, none of them was right for me," Harry said back. Jack came back with the one

who'd wronged the other guy. This person was young and wearing something over their face. It was a girl,

obviously because they were wearing a dress. He took off the veil and... "Cassie," Harry said. She looked at

him and her eyes went wide. "Harry," she said back. It's alright, she's a friend of mine," Harry said to Jack. He

gave a small smile and let go. "Harry, what's going on," Cassie asked. "I dunno, let's go down to the galley and

talk." All of this was being watched by a certain someone in the crow's nest.

"Let me repeat my previous statement of what's going on," Cassie asked again. "I woke up on that pit of an

island, stole a dress and learned how to pick pockets from a stranger who took me in." "I know about as much

as you do. I woke up on some island and joined Captain Sparrow's pirate crew. He's a great guy. Maybe you

can stay with us, they could use more women on board," Harry said excited. "That would be great, I really

missed you. But what about...you know...magic?" "I'm not sure, I haven't tried anything yet. It would've made

life easier though on board. Still got my wand though." He took his out while she took out her own. "Is 'ere

something going on down here," Jack asked poking his head inside. "No, jus a talk between old friends," Harry

said as they hid their wands. Jack didn't really believe them but went along with it anyway. "And what is your

name miss," he asked walking in. "Cassie," she said a little worried he might hurt her. "Is she the friend you told

me about earlier," Jack asked. Harry gulped and nodded his head. "Well then, welcome to the ship," Jack said

cordially, kissing her hand and leaving again. Just before he was gone completely, he stuck his head in again.

"Just one thing Emerald," he said. Cassie almost started to laugh but Harry stepped on her foot. "Don' forget to

introduce her to the crew," he said before leaving again. Cassie busted out laughing. "Emerald," she said

between breaths. "Yeah well, what now," he asked. "Well I was reading a book once that a long time ago, 13

was the average age of the adult wizard and witch." Harry decided to test it. "Wingardium Leviosa," he said

and Cassie gently began to float in the air. "Fine, you had fun but put me down!" Harry, ever so slowly, put her

back. They waited a whole ten minutes and nothing ever came. "Guess you were right," Harry said. "Aren't I

always," Cassie said. "Why don't you help me make dinner then," Harry said and the two went on it.

Together the two of them made enough food for an army (which means it took the crew 5 extra minutes to eat

it). Harry introduced Cassie to the crew too. "And she's my age so no funny business," Harry said. After that,

everything went back to normal, as normal can be on a pirate ship. Cassie took a few lessons from Jack as

well and was almost as natural as Harry. Before they left, which was two weeks since they landed, Jack took

Cassie to buy a sword and she found one. It was gold with a lovely handle with a rose engraved on it. "Thank

you Jack," she said even after they began to sail away.

Meanwhile, she was being watched intently by someone in the crow's nest. It was S. He seemed to be thinking

about something very hard. There was a fly that began to buzz by his ear. He lifted his hand and pointed it at

the bug. "Stupefy," he said and the fly was stunned to the ground. That night, he came down for dinner once

again. He finalized his schedule to Thursdays and Sundays so he told Harry to have an extra plate ready for him

on those nights. He went over to the usual table and found another girl sitting there too. "'Evening S, have a

seat," Jack said. He sat down next to him and looked at the new girl. "Hello S, I'm Cassie," she said. He shook

her hand and looked to Jack for an explanation. "A friend of young Harry's," he said shrugging. "So, where

exactly are we heading for Captain," S asked. "Port Royal. Got a wedding to go to," he said. Everyone at the

table but Cassie dropped their silverware. "The place you're wanted for...all of that stuff you told me about,"

Harry asked. "Well I was invited but I have to go incognito," he said winking. For a moment, Harry was

reminded of Mr. Weasley at the Quidditch World Cup. "This is going to be interesting," Harry thought to

himself.

Yay, Cassie's back. Hope you liked it. **Review Please**


	9. Prep for the Wedding

Disclaimer: I own none of this.

They sailed for a day and a half. The teens continued with their training and duties on board. The night before

the wedding, the two teens went with Jack to discuss what Jack wanted them to do. "You will come with me as

my kids," he said. "What," they both exclaimed. "Well on it, it said and family for some reason. I want to give

Liz and Will a surprise," Jack said. "But why don't you just bring Anna and call her your wife," Harry asked.

"She said no and I really want you both to meet them. They would like you and Will is a blacksmith so he can

make you the perfect sword." "But we don't have anything to wear," Cassie said. "Yes you do," Jack said. He

went to the back of his closet where he took out a very pretty dress for Cassie and a suit for Harry. "You really

thought this out didn't you," Harry said looking his over. "Wouldn't be Captain if I didn't think," Jack said

pointing to his head, smirking. "Is anyone else coming with us," Cassie asked. "S said he wanted to go to land

so he shall be my good friend and bodyguard." The two nodded. "All right now get out. I gotta shave," Jack

said shoving out the door.

The two went back to their sleeping area, which was the galley of course. Harry locked the door with his wand

before turning around. "So, what do you think," he asked. "I dunno. I'm not so sure about this. I've got a bad

feeling." "Me too," Harry said sitting. "Well at least we get to go back on land soon." Then they began what they

did every night, dueling practice. They used both wands and swords just so they could always be ready. Since

Harry didn't have a sword of his own, he "borrowed" one from the crew. After a few hours, they went to sleep,

thinking about what the next day could possibly bring.

The next morning, someone shook them awake. "Time to get ready," Jack said. He had trimmed his beard and

his hair. He was wearing a handsome suit and looked like a nobleman. "You look great Jack," Cassie said to

Harry's nod. "Thank you," he said back and left. Harry followed him and Cassie had to wait for Anna. After

about an hour, all of them were ready to go. Harry had on a nice, blue suit and his hair was tied back. Cassie's

dress was a pale, peach color with little flowers sewn on the bottom and very puffy. S, who was still coming as

well, had a similar suit but he still had his hood up. "Aren't people going to be suspicious," Cassie whispered to

Harry. "I'm going to be taking it off once we get on land, miss," S said having heard her. "Okay then, let's go,"

Jack said.

Meanwhile, in the present, they were still no where to be found. "It's been almost three months. Where are

they," Hermione asked Ron. The two were sitting up in the common room late one night talking. The portrait

opened and Remus walked in. "Anything yet," Ron asked. "No, we don't know anymore than we did last

month," he said. They all sighed. "Were they acting strangely before they were gone," Remus asked. "No

stranger than usual you know," Ron said. "Well, we can ask the teachers if they noticed anything again. All we

can do now is wait and hope," Remus said. He got up and left the room. "Come on guys, where the bloody hell

are you," Hermione whispered to herself.

The end of another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. We'll be seeing what S looks like in the next chapter. I'll try not to make you wait to long. Please Review. I want at least 3. Later


	10. A Wedding and an Attack

Disclaimer: I own nothing (again)

The answer you've all been waiting for:

Their tiny ship landed at the dock. Jack paid the owner while Cassie stole his coin purse. S stood off to the side

and took off the hood finally. Harry finally got a good look at the man and was shocked to say the least.

"Sirius," he whispered to himself. Yes, it was Sirius. Yet why didn't he tell Harry who he was. He should've

recognized him by now. "Good looking isn't he," Cassie said next to him. "Okay, follow me," Jack said, walking

much differently than usual. They got into a carriage and told the driver to go to the Swann house. "Thank you

sir," Jack said, giving him some coins. The kids gasped at the sheer size of the mansion. "All right now listen.

We're the Smithe family and. I'm James and you can keep your own names." They figured out that the party

was being held around back because that was where voices were coming from. "And what are your names,"

the butler asked. "Just call us the Smithe family," Jack said dignified. "The Smithe family," the man called out as

they walked in.

They tried to mingle with the people. Harry and Cassie just stood off to the corner with S while Jack told

stories and made up a life that they lived. "He's good," Cassie whispered to Harry. When everyone was finally

ready, it was time to sit down. They sat on the groom's side and waited. The mass started and everyone

looked. First the groom walked down. Will was dressed very handsomely; no doubt Elizabeth's father spent a

lot of money making sure it was perfect. Next came a few bridesmaids, each dressed in a cream color. Finally,

Elizabeth came down. Everyone was whispering wonderful complements. The ceremony went without a hitch.

It was finally time for the after party. There was a cello and harp playing off to the side. People were laughing

and drinking and having a wonderful time.

Elizabeth and Will were walking hand in hand on the beach. They wanted a little alone time before they had to

go back to the party. "Oh Will, you have no idea how happy I am," Elizabeth said. "I am as well, Mrs. Turner,"

Will said smirking. Elizabeth gave a small squeal of delight. "If only it was our wedding night now." Only a few

yards away, Cassie and Harry wee sitting in the sand. "How're we going to get back," Cassie asked. "I'm not

sure. What can you do if you arrive through a painting," Harry said shrugging. "And what are the two of you

doing here. You should be enjoying the party," someone said behind them. They turned and it was Will and

Elizabeth. "We could very well be asking you the same question as it is your wedding," Harry said standing up

and wiping excess sand off. Will smiled and nodded his head. "I'm Harry," he said helping Cassie up. "And I'm

Cassie." They each shook hands and so forth. "I don't believe we've met before," Elizabeth said. "Well we

arrived this morning with our father," Cassie said. As if they had heard them, far off they saw someone running

towards them calling their names. It was indeed Jack and S wasn't too far behind. S pointed and they ran right

at them. "Ah yes, hello dear father," Cassie said. "And what may I ask are you doing here," Jack said in a

proper, fatherly way. He had no trace of an accent either. Harry and S snorted and snickered. They looked at

each other quickly before looking away. "We just fancied a walk is all," Harry said. "Have we met before," Will

asked, extending his hand. "We might've, by and by," Jack said shaking it. "His name is James Smithe," Harry

added. "And who might you be sir," Elizabeth asked S. "I am er...Simon. Their bodyguard and old family

friend." "Well we'd better all head back. We're waiting for someone," Will said. "And who might that be," Jack

asked interested. "Oh, an old friend. We invited him and have no idea where he may be. See, I shouldn't be

telling you this, but, he's a pirate and since he's in disguise we haven't seen him yet," Will said. "Is our secret safe

with you," Elizabeth asked worried. "Oh don't worry. He'll show up when you least expect it. Opportunity is in

the eye of the beholder," Jack said wisely. Everyone thought about that for a few seconds and they walked

back.

The rest of the day was spent eating, talking and dancing. "Would you care to dance with me," Jack asked

Elizabeth. She took his hand and they began a spectacular waltz. "Didn't know he was such a good dancer,"

Harry whispered to no one. "Well dancing is like being in a swordfight. You have to move just the right way," S

said. "Can we talk later? I want to ask you something," Harry asked. S nodded but didn't say anything. "So,

master James, where did you live if it's not here and how did you learn of our wedding," Elizabeth asked. "I was

out at sea when a messenger arrived and gave me the invitation," Jack said. "Out at sea? I take it you're a

merchant sailor then," she said. "Not quite," Jack said giving his trademark grin.

Meanwhile Harry took S off to the side to speak with him. "What," S asked. "I wanted to ask you something..."

He trailed off because something caught his attention. He saw a huge ship arriving in the port, but it wasn't the

Pearl. S followed his eyes and looked. The ship had the Jolly Roger hanging off and knew they weren't friendly.

"Should we tell Jack," Harry asked. S nodded and he went to get him while Harry went for Cassie. She was

talking with Will when Harry grabbed her arm. "What's wrong," she asked. "Unfriendly ship at the dock," he

said. Suddenly cannon fire rained upon them. People began to yell and cover their heads. "If only Jack was

here," Will said to no one. "Don't worry. He may be closer than you think mate," a gruff, rough voice said from

behind him. He turned around and it was James/Jack. "I thought it was you," Will said smiling lightly. "Come on,

we all need to take cover," he said. The group of seven ran but was suddenly and rather quickly surrounded.

Harry nodded to Cassie. "Ready," he said. They took out their wands, not noticing the shocked faces from the

others. "What're you doing," Jack asked. "This," Harry said. "Stupefy," they both shouted. The red beams shot

everywhere. Luckily there were no guests left. The adults had their mouths wide open, except for S who had a

questionable look on his face. "We'll explain later. Let's get out of here," Cassie said. Unfortunately the crew

got right up again and grabbed Harry by the neck. As he struggled, the others were grabbed as well. Then all of

a sudden, Harry felt a sharp pain and then darkness surrounded him.

How was it? Show of hands: How many knew it was Sirius?Sorry about the long wait. Did everyone see the Pirate commercial on the Super Bowl? All I can say is: I can't wait til July 7th. Hope everyone has a nice day. Ta for now. Review Please.


	11. Trying to find the Captives

Disclaimer: I still own none of this. However I own Cassie and Justine Black. Guess I own something after all.

Hermione sat up in her bed. She just had the strangest dream where Harry was attacked by...pirates? Was it

just a dream, because it seemed so real? Maybe she should tell Dumbledore. She got out of bed and was about

to go when she saw Ron leaving too. "Ron, wait up," she called. He turned and looked at her. "What's wrong,"

he asked. "I - I need to see Dumbledore," she said. His eyes grew wide. "You had the pirate dream too," he

said. She nodded and they left together.

Once at the gargoyle, they said the password (Lemon Drops) and went up. They were about to knock when

they heard voices from within. "So you're saying there were pirates involved," Dumbledore's voice asked. "Yes,

Harry and Cassie were both there. It was just so real," Justine's voice responded. Hermione knocked on the

door and Dumbledore said to come in. In there were Dumbledore, Justine and Remus, all in night clothes,

discussing their dreams. Dumbledore gave them a small smile. "To what do we owe to this late night visit?" Ron

began and told them what they had both dreamt about. When he finished, no one said anything. "That was my

dream too," both Remus and Justine said. "Well if you are all having this dream, then it must be a reality,"

Dumbledore said leaning back. "But what can we do? I mean pirates have been out of existence for hundreds of

years. Can they have really gone back that far in time," Remus asked worried. He'd already lost Lily, James and

Sirius, he wasn't about to lose Harry too. "This will need a little more research so I will get back to all of you if I

discover anything that might be of importance. So for now, good night," Dumbledore said. Once outside, the

four of them made a secret pact to try and find all of them at any cost.

Harry's eyelids fluttered open and he looked at where he was. "Oh good, you're awake." He sat up and all

seven of them were sitting in some sort of prison cell. "What happened," he asked. "Kidnapped," Elizabeth said.

Will, Jack and S were discussing escape plans in the corner. Then they had a game of rock, paper, and sword.

"So Cassie tells me you're a wizard," Elizabeth said. Harry gave Cassie a look that said Are you nuts? "Don't

worry, we aren't going to burn you at the stake or anything but it must be fascinating," she said. On the other

side, the men seemed to be having an argument. "But there are so many ways that can go wrong," S said to Will.

Then they went back to their game. "Can you show me some," Elizabeth asked. Harry and Cassie did a few

simple charms, levitated a rock, conjured some flowers, and even just had sparkling lights. The door at the top

of the stairs opened and all talking and magic stopped. The form of the man was large. He had long, curly

graying hair and cold eyes. He wore a big hat and had a monkey on his shoulder. "Barbossa," Jack, Elizabeth

and Will said shocked. "Well if it ain't my old friends," he said. "But I killed you," Jack said, eyes wide. "Course

you did. But thanks to a special something I'm back," he said. The monkey took out the medallion and Jack

tried to grab it. He turned and went back up the stairs. "That puts a wrench into all of our plans doesn't it," Will

said. "Magic won't work and I have a feeling swords won't either," Cassie said. "What should we do," everyone

said looking to Jack. "For the first time in my life, I have absolutely no idea. We just have to wait for the right

moment," he said.

It was the day after their talk with Dumbledore that Ron and Hermione went to check through Harry's stuff

again. "We have to find something," Ron said. Hermione was the first to spot it. "What's this," she asked,

looking at a small book. Ron looked. "I think that's his dream diary for Divination," he said taking it. They

opened it and looked inside. "Wait, stop here," Hermione said pointing to a page. As she and Ron looked at the

entry, their eyes grew wide. "This is it," Ron said. They both jumped up and ran to Dumbledore's office. After

showing him the entry, as well as others, Dumbledore went and called for Remus and Justine. When they

arrived, he held up the book. "We found them."

Yay. The story is almost finished but don't worry. I'm currently working on the sequel. It'll be up some time at the beginning of the summer. Review Please.


	12. Of Rescues and Plans

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that are my own.

That night, Harry couldn't sleep. Will and Elizabeth were sitting/sleeping still holding hands. Cassie was lying

on the floor. Jack was sitting off to the side and mumbling things in his sleep (something about rum and women

burning it). Harry went over to the window and looked at the stars. A shadow appeared around him. "Sirius,"

he whispered slowly turning around. The man wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. "I wasn't sure if it

really was you. I thought you were your own ancestor or something," Sirius said. "Well I'm not, so now what?

How do we get back?" "I've been trying to think of something for months but nothing is helping." Harry noticed

that little red sparks came from Sirius' fingers then. "What was that," Harry asked. "What, the little sparks?

Well when I fell behind the veil, my wand became absorbed into my body somehow. So now I can perform

magic perfectly without my wand in my hand." "How can we use that to our advantage," Harry thought aloud.

Cassie woke up. "What's going on," she asked sleepily. Harry was about to say something when Sirius spoke

first. "We were discussing strategy and as you are a fellow witch maybe you can help us." They talked and

tried to figure out something to do that night. As they talked, Cassie kept looking at S strangely. "He looks so

familiar," she thought to herself.

"So Harry was having dreams and that is why he went to find some painting," Justine said trying to put it

together. They had just finished listening to Dumbledore. "We should get confirmation in a few seconds," he

said. Just after he said that, Ron and Hermione came running in and in their hands were the map and cloak.

"We found them right in front of the painting sir," Ron said. Remus looked to Dumbledore. "So we have proof

but now what," he asked. "Why rescue of course," Dumbledore said. His eyes were twinkling and he had a

strange smile on his face. The others were getting a bit nervous. "What do you mean rescue," Justine asked.

Dumbledore waved his wand and a small wooden ship appeared. "I suggest you follow me because you have

a long journey ahead." Everyone got up and followed him right to the painting. He handed the boat to Remus.

"Unshrink it when you arrive. It can sail by magic and there is a never-ending supply of food inside." He then

waved his wand and everyone's clothes changed. "Remus, you're the Captain," he said as everyone looked at

their pirate clothes. He then gave a piece of parchment to Justine. "You'll be able to communicate with me

through this. I'll tell you once I have found a way for you to return," he said. They all said good-bye to the

headmaster. "Now go," he said. They all touched the painting and disappeared.

By day break, two days later, everyone was working together to come up with a plan again. S told them he

could do magic and everyone was fine with that. "Okay so we've got two wizards, a witch, two swordsmen

and Elizabeth," Jack said. Elizabeth threw him a dirty look. "In case you forgot I did help out in that cave," she

said. "You could make a pretty good distraction," Cassie said. They stopped talking as the door upstairs

opened again. A man walked in with a plate of food. He set it down, sneered at them and left again. They ate

what little food was brought in and talked some more. "Wish I had better clothes," Harry said aloud. Everyone

nodded and said similar things. Sirius pointed his finger and everyone was wearing their normal clothes again.

"Thanks S," Jack said tying his bandana on his head. S gave a small nod. "I've got it," Will said. Suddenly there

was yelling and canon fire from above. Everyone ran over to look out the window. There was another ship

right alongside their own shooting. "Duck," Cassie yelled suddenly. They did as the other canon shot right at

them. They slowly sat up and looked. The door was open! "Everyone out," Jack said.

They all ran up the stairs and saw the ship's crew running around trying to avoid the canon's fire. They looked

at each other and then at the other ship. It was brown in color with glowing white sails. "That's a good looking

ship," Will said and everyone agreed. Jack somewhat reluctantly. There were four people standing on the ship,

two men and two women. Then one (probably the captain) swung over on a rope to the ship they were on.

Everyone stopped fighting for the moment as the man said the magic word. "Parley," he said in a semi-loud and

clear voice. Sirius and Jack tried to see what the man looked like but his hat was covering his face. Barbossa

stepped forward. "Yes," he asked. The man gave a small cough and spoke. "Well, I 'eard you 'ad a few

prisoners on board and I was hoping you can sell them to me," he said. Barbossa walked closer and looked at

him. "And why should I," he said. He walked over to the side and dug in his pocket to remove many gold

coins. Barbossa was literally drooling. "Bring over the prisoners," he called.

What'd ya think? Guess who the other captain is (and then once you do, laugh like I did at how he's talking). Review's are fun to receive. Send some please. Later.


	13. Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything (except my ideas)

Rough hands grabbed all of them and they were brought forward in a line. It was Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Harry,

Cassie and Sirius. Barbossa brought the man down the line and told a few (very few) things about them. "And

these two here have something freaky about them. Witches I'd say." "I see," the man said raising his hat with his

finger. It was Remus. He smiled kindly before continuing down. Then they stopped at Sirius. Remus' eyes grew

wide as Sirius gave a small nod. Remus coughed again. "Very well, I'll take 'em," Remus said handing over the

coins. They began to walk again. "And what is the name of our new ship," Cassie asked. Remus turned slowly

around. "Why, The Marauder," he said.

Everyone got onto the ship and it began to sail away. "So what do you plan on doing with us Captain," Will

asked. Sirius almost started to laugh when he called Remus the Captain. He silenced him with a look. "First we

are bringing you back to Captain Sparrow's ship before we leave again, savvy." "Quite, and thank you," Harry

said from his heart. Remus gave another smile before turning to Sirius. He motioned for him to follow and they

began to walk away. Jack, Will and Elizabeth went off to look around the upper deck of the ship while Harry

and Cassie just stood there.

Remus and Sirius began to talk. "I thought you were dead," Remus said. Sirius shook his head. "Just lost in

time." "You never cease to amaze me," Remus said shaking his head. "Right almighty Captain Moony," Sirius

said snickering. They both shared a laugh for a moment before Remus smacked the back of Sirius' head. "So

does Cassie know yet," Remus asked. "No, I haven't told her." "Well get a move on it." Jack came up from

behind. "What's powering this ship?" "Magic of course," Remus said. He nodded and walked off muttering

something about not having that and how he so wanted to.

Sirius put his hood back on his head. "So, where be the rest of yer crew," he asked as pirate like as he could.

Remus put his fingers to his mouth and whistled. "Crew, get up here," he called. A door off to the side opened

and the other three walked in. "Hey guys," Harry said. "Harry! Cassie!" Ron and Hermione said before hugging

them. Justine waited and hugged both of them after. "Are you two okay," she asked. "Never been better,"

Cassie said as Harry nodded. Remus coughed and introduced the other four. "These are Captain Jack Sparrow

of the Black Pearl and William and Elizabeth Turner of Port Royal." "And who's this," Hermione asked. "I go by

S and I'll be joining you for a short while," he said. "We are actually going to be bringing these three back to

where they belong while S comes with us," Remus explained. "What do you mean he's coming with us? We

can't bring...," Ron started because Hermione put her hand to his mouth. "Do not worry, I won't be going

anywhere but along with you to your place of berth," Sirius said. Everyone began to leave but Sirius held Cassie,

Justine, Ron and Hermione behind. "You five go ahead, we'll catch up," he said. Remus and Harry nodded to

each other and left to go to the galley. "What would you like sir," Justine asked. Sirius responded by removing

his hood. "Sirius," Ron and Hermione exclaimed. Justine brought her hands to her mouth and Cassie looked a

little upset. He gave the both of them a small hug before turning to the rest of their family. Ron and Hermione left

to tell Harry. "Why didn't you tell me," Cassie asked finally. "I wasn't quite sure how you would react. To be

honest I thought you would react how I would. Not talk to me and try to get away." Cassie didn't say anything,

just hugged him around the middle. "Don't think for a second that I would not accept this. Does Harry know?"

"He figured it out the other night." She smiled at her father before leaving. Now he turned to his wife. "Please

don't hurt me," he said on his knees, praying. She bent down so they were eye to eye before kissing him. When

they stopped, she slapped him. "Guess I deserved that," he said rubbing his face. "I missed you," she said softly.

"And I you. I tried to find you but..." "I was hiding out in America. Once I learned about your escape I tried to

get back and see you but I couldn't get the chance. Then when I finally did and rejoined the Order I'd heard you

were...well dead. But now I finally find you living like a pirate. You always were very pirate like," she said.

"Arrr," Sirius said in a sexy way. They just sat, looking into each other's eyes before Sirius' stomach made a

gurgling noise. "Guess we should go eat then," Sirius said at Justine's laugh. The two locked hands and went to

go eat with the others.

Only one chapter left all. Did you guess it was Remus? Watch the POTC trailer. **Please Review **


	14. Parting of Ways

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

And this, is where it ends...

* * *

The next few days everyone really got to know each other. Hermione and Ron helped them to catch up on what they had missed. Justine and Remus just told them what was going on in the Order. Don't think anyone was left out though. Hermione talked with Will and Elizabeth about literature and other things she found fascinating. Remus and Sirius were telling Jack about all of the ways magic can be beneficial. 

"So people in the wizarding world can actually fly on brooms," Will said surprised.

"Speaking of brooms," Ron said taking something out of his pocket.

It was three small brooms he enlarged.

"Thought you might fancy a bit of a fly," he said giving Cassie and Harry their own.

They looked at each other before getting on and taking flight. The feeling was true bliss. Harry hadn't been on a broom for almost a year now. The two glided about in the sky before going back on board the ship.

"That was amazing," Elizabeth said and Will nodded.

"How did you get my broom back anyway?"

"Well, Professor McGonagall gave it to me a bit after you disappeared. She said 'If you find him, he'll want his broom back' and yes you are back on the team," Ron said.

Sirius and Justine came down from the crow's nest. 

"We're approaching the Pearl, Captain Moony," Sirius announced.

"Thank you Sirius. And if you call me Captain Moony one more time I'll make sure to show you why I'm Moony again at the next full moon."

Everyone said their good-byes to their three new friends.

"Good luck finding Barbossa," Harry said to Jack.

"Don't worry. He was dead once. I'll make sure he meets his maker again," Jack said ruffling his hair.

The two ships met, they got on, and waved while sailing into the sunset.

* * *

It was a couple of days later that they finally got word from Dumbledore. The words began to appear on the parchment.

"Do you have them," it asked.

Justine wrote back that they did as well as Sirius.

"So I guess it was the veil of time and not that of death. All right but there is only one problem."

"What," Justine asked.

"I can only send you part of the way at the moment. It takes a lot of time and energy for the spell and so it will take another few months for you to get home."

"Okay, do what you can then," Sirius wrote.

The parchment glew yellow before some words appeared.

"In about five minutes you must be touching this parchment in order to be moved. You can change your clothes back into robes because it was be a Hogwarts. The ship will remain behind."

Everyone changed their clothes back to normal and made sure they had everything. They met back in the room and for the last minute they touched it. It glew again for the last ten seconds and everyone disappeared.

* * *

There you are. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Now I will use your remaining time to tell you two things. The sequel should be up sometime in the near to distant future. Also, the sequel doesn't involve pirates I'm afraid (though there may be a cameo or two) If you want to read a pirate story, why not read my other story Pirate is in Your Blood. Thank you for reading and thank you for the nice reviews. 

PirateAngel1286 :-)


End file.
